The long-term objective of this application is to support current and future vision research endeavors at Indiana University, Bloomington. This infrastructure grant provides support for three shared resource modules: electronics, machine shop and scientific computing. The modules will expand the seamless integration of mechanical, electronics and software components in custom research equipment and new clinical technology, plus provide new coordination of activity across numerous inter-related laboratories and a sustained interaction with sophisticated supercomputing and 3D visualization resources on campus. The applications to our vision research projects are broad, including microscopic and ocular fluorimetry, cell physiology and molecular biology, advanced measurement and modeling of the optics of the eye. Novel imaging of the structures of the normal and pathological living human eye, studies of the normal and abnormal developing human visual system, and the development of new quantitative strategies to assess visual function in a clinical setting. The local research environment has expanded to include seven new active laboratories during the past eight years and at least three more are anticipated in the next three years.